Winx Club - Episode 106/4Kids Script
Secret Guardian Scene: The Trix's Room *The Trix try to unlock the power of the ring, but are unsuccessful. The ring plunks down near Icy. All three regain consciousness.* Darcy: That was pathetic! Stormy: Yeah, that was the 14th power spell we've tried. Darcy: I'm wiped. *Knut emerges from the wardrobe.* Knut: What's going on? Stormy: Turn right around and go right back to sleep. Close your eyes and pretend you're devouring a herd of sheep. *Stormy waves her finger and Knut becomes drowsy. He yawns.* Knut: Good night. I'm going to bed. Icy: What are we missing?! WHY CAN'T WE USE THE RING'S FULL POWER?!?! Darcy! Did you do a realm wide search for all the jewelery spells that exist?! Darcy: Yes. I got everything that was listed on the Witch Wide Web. Stormy: Unlocking the power of the Great Dragon is gonna take more than a spell or incantation. It's gonna take something inspired. Icy: LIKE WHAT?!?! Why don't you make yourself useful for once and FIGURE IT OUT BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO A PUPPY!!! *Icy growls. She picks up the ring and throws it.* Icy: And you! I DARE you to keep defying me you SECOND RATE RING!!! Scene: Alfea Library *Bloom checks up on the Ring of Solaria.* Bloom: Here it is again. Musa: Well, share the 4-1-1 girl. Bloom: Kay, this is what I know so far: The ring is so powerful because it was created directly from Starlight, the most pure source of magic in the universe. But what's really interesting is that some say the ring is extra special, because it's made of the same light that created this legendary creature called "The Great Dragon". Do you know about this Stella? Scene: Bloom and Flora's Dorm Room Stella: Well, yeah. I know all about the Starlight stuff, but the other stuff makes me think I should have it reappraised. Bloom: THINK! This could be why the witches wanted your ring. It may have hidden power. Stella: Yeah. Flora: In that case we'd better go get it back. Stella: We have to get it back anyway. I'm like, so useless without it. Musa: True that. In Magical Defense class she got beat by a Keekbug. Bloom: When I looked up the Great Dragon, all I found was a restricted book and it would only show me one four-line paragraph. It said that although there's no proof of this, and that it's only a myth, the Great Dragon is supposed to have created the entire Magical Dimension. Scene: Alfea Hallway Bloom: I gotta find out more about this Great Dragon. Maybe there's a way to convince that restricted book to let me read more than a paragraph. Faragonda: You were in the Restricted Vault? Bloom: Uhhh, no. I mean, yes. Faragonda: In my office. *Faragonda and Bloom starting walking to Faragonda's office.* Scene: Faragonda's Office *Faragonda and Bloom sit down.* Bloom: I'm sorry Miss Faragonda. Faragonda: Let me tell you about the Great Dragon, Bloom. The book showed me two chapters once. It described the beginning of the Magical Universe. First there was a great solar explosion, and from that fiery starlight an enchanted dragon was born. The dragon then used her fire to create all the different fairy worlds, and spread life and magic across the universe. At the end of her journey, the dragon landed on a world that would become known as Sparks, the center of the magical universe. She made it her home, and eventually became one with the very planet itself. Bloom: That's a great story. Where is Sparks?? Is it real?! Faragonda: It was, but sadly Sparks doesn't exist anymore. It's said that a coven of evil witches went there seeking the Great Dragon's power. When they failed to get it, they destroyed the entire planet. Bloom: Oh no! Faragonda: I must ask, how did you get into the Restricted Vault? Bloom: I don't know. I was just in the library and the vault opened and it let me in. Faragonda: Then, you were meant to go in. *The bell rings.* Bloom: "Oh, I have to go to class, but thank you so much." *Bloom leaves Faragonda's office and Faragonda ponders.* Scene: Bloom and Flora's Room Stella: How are we going to get my ring back? I can't do anything without it. Tecna: And, we have that major quiz in spells tomorrow. Flora: "That quiz counts for like half our grade. We have to get your ring back or you'll never pass Stella." Bloom: I got it! We can cast a hypnosis spell on the witches while their sleeping, and then we can make them give us the ring. Stella: Ye-es! Classic payback! But wait a sec, detail. How are we even gonna get in to Cloud Tower? Tecna: Oh. I know where to download a map of the inter-school tunnels. Bloom: Sweet! We'll go right after lights out, and be back while everyone is still asleep so no one will know we left. Hey, you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. That's the power of the Winx Club. Scene: Underground Tunnel *The girls are walking down the tunnel, while Flora holds the flashlight.* Flora: Tecna, where's your map? Tecna: After I downloaded it, I memorized it. Bloom: I'm still amazed she memorized the cafeteria menu for the rest of the school year. Scene: Trix's Room *Knut is sweeping the Trix' dorm.* Knut: I've been asking and asking them for a vacuum cleaner but no one cares about my needs. Icy: Did you say something? *Knut stops sweeping, stutters and turns around.* Knut: Oh, uh yes. U-uhh. I was counting all the calories I was burning with the sweeping. Icy: Shut it, finish here and meet us in the forest. We need to consult the dark force about the ring. *Icy and Stormy walk to a secret door. Icy touches it with her hands, it opens and they step through.* Knut: I'd be done now if I had a vaccum. Darcy: What did you just say? Knut: I said I'd be right there. Darcy: That's what I thought. You missed a spot over there. *Darcy walks past Knut and joins Stormy and Icy. Knut starts sweeping again, he sweeps Pepe against a wall and Stella's ring into a pile of dirt.* Knut: They could at least give me a mop, then I could really get in this dust. Ugh! I know I have a way with a broom, but there's so much an ogre can do. I'll have a talk with those witches. Oh yeah. Darcy: Knut! *Knut stops sweeping, throws the broom and starts running to Darcy.* Knut: Be right there! Scene: Cloud Tower Hallway *A secret door opens in the entry hall of Cloud Tower.* Flora: We're here. This was easy. Tecna: Almost too easy. Musa: So this is it? Flora: It's not as scary as I thought it would be. Bloom: I have a feeling it's creepier than it looks. Tecna: Their room is on the second floor. Bloom: Let's go and get 'em. *Bloom and the rest of the Winx run up the stairs.* Scene: The Witches' Dorm Room Bloom: They're gone but they sure left a stench behind! *Musa pinches her nose.* Musa: This place reeks like an ogre after a ten mile run! Flora: Remember that spell we learned about finding stuff fast? *Tecna says the incantation.* Tecna: Lead us to what is lost, find it at any cost. *The spell is activated.* *The girls search the room.* *Tecna grabs a doll with needles.* Tecna: Look, they're into voodoo! I wonder who this is... Poor girl... *Musa grabs something that looks like a baton.* Musa: Think this is for cheer leading? A baton! *The "baton" suddenly grows spikes, startling Musa.* Flora: I wouldn't play with that doll! Tecna: You're right! *Tecna throws the doll.* Tecna: Voodoo is soo junior high! O-okay, spell work yet? Stella: Not yet, lost and found spells take awhile. *Stella opens a small jar and is disgusted by its smell.* *Bloom walks over to a pile of dirt.* Bloom: Hey, look! It's working! Stella: Those filthy witches! Why would they keep my beautiful ring here?! Preposterous! Bloom: Yeah. Stella: Come to mommy! *Stella takes the ring and puts it on her finger.* Stella: Oh, my six point one karats of pure magic! Mission accomplished girls! Tecna: So, let's get out of here! *Bloom opens the door.* Bloom: Follow me you guys. Scene: Cloud Tower Hallway *Bloom's hand is on a door.* Bloom: I just want to stop here for a sec. It's their book chamber, it has the only other book that exists about the Great Dragon. Tecna: That's grand but the gateway to the other school tunnel will close in five minutes. Bloom: That leaves three minutes to find the book! *Bloom enters the book chamber.* Scene: Book Chamber Bloom: If the witches know about the power in the ring so should we! Flora: Do you know what the book looks like? *Bloom grabs a book from one of the shelves.* Bloom: It's right here! It looks just like the one in the restricted vault! *Bloom puts the book down and opens it. The book shines a bright light.* Bloom, Flora and Musa: Ahh! Scene: Griffin's Office *Griffin's crystal ball alerts her.* Griffin: What? There's someone in the book chamber at this hour? *Griffin touches the crystal ball.* Griffin: Who could possibly be out of bed? *The crystal ball shows her the Winx.* Griffin: Well, well, well we have guests! Why don't I treat them to the good old Cloud Tower welcome! Scene: Book Chamber Tecna: Well, since we can't read that book can we go? Musa: Chill-lax, we have a couple of minutes and they have a book about every fairy of the universe! Bloom: Know what them means? There could actually be books about every one of us somewhere in here! Tecna: We're leaving in a minute and a half. So please, don't get distracted! Bloom: I have know clue where my powers come from, I don't even know why I'm a magical being. My whole story could be in one of these books! Tecna: Then look for it, you've just over a minute. *Bloom walks amongst the shelves.* Bloom: How are these books organized, alphabetically or by powers?? Hmm... *She sees a book with her name on it.* Bloom: Quick, I found it! Flora: It's really big! *Bloom is about to open the book, Tecna stops her by placing a hand over it.* Tecna: Wait. Bloom: Huh? Tecna: This is too much of a coincidence. Why would it be be sitting here waiting for you? Stella: The witches could've been looking her up. They probably read all about us, right? Tecna: Even if that's true, this seems very odd to me. There is a significant risk factor involved. Should I calculate the exact number for you? *Tecna removes her hand from the book.* Bloom: No. This book could have the answers to everything I've been wondering about since I got to Alfea. I have to look inside! *Bloom reaches for the book.* Bloom: It may be my only chance to find out! *The book then wraps vines around her arm.* Bloom: Huh?! *Bloom removes her hand from them.* Bloom: Ah! *The book starts to talk.* Griffin: I'll destroy you! Ha-ha! Scene: Griffin's Office Griffin: You asked for it girls! You dare break into Cloud Tower but now I dare you to try and break out! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Scene: Book Chamber *Musa grabs Bloom.* Musa: We're ballin' outta here now! This place is whack! *Musa pulls Bloom.* Musa: Come on! Scene: Griffin's Office Griffin: Ha-ha-ha! So sorry girls, no exit for you! Scene: Book Chamber *The door disappears as Tecna runs to it.* Tecna: What?! The wall is hot, someone must've used a dark spell to make the door disappear. Bloom: Then maybe we can make a one, what do you guys think? *Tecna steps back.* Musa: I think you're right! Let's bust it! *Tecna gathers energy to her finger tips.* Tecna: A shot of digital power should do the trick! *Tecna shots a beam at the door.* *The door starts smoke.* Musa: It looks worse. Now what? Tecna: Power convergence? Bloom: Good idea! Now, let's do it girls! *The girls transform.* Bloom: All together now! *The girls blast the door together.* Scene: Cloud Tower Hallway *The girls run down the hallway.* Bloom: Is this the right way? Tecna: I think it's just an illusion tunnel! *They stop and catch their breaths.* Tecna: I'm afraid we're lost. Flora: But you memorized the map, didn't you? Tecna: Yes, but this isn't on the map. It's as if it changed. Stella: What?! Like, someone is messing with the space? Tecna: That's right, altering both perception and reality. *Weird sounds start to echo in the hallway.* Bloom: What is that? Does anyone hear that? Tecna: Hm? *The sounds get louder.* Flora: Yeah. The Winx: Huh?? *Red cataposes appear around the corner.* Musa: Red catapose! We had some in my realm! Bloom: Are they bad?! Musa: They got into my friend's castle and I never saw her again! *The red cataposes surround them.* Musa: One bite and we're done for! Bloom: They're everywhere! Stella: I'd step on them but not in these boots. *The girls bend down.* Stella: What we need is a fire shield! Now! *The girls make a shield.* *The red cataposes touch the shield and burn.* Stella: Snaaaaps! I SO knew this was gonna work! They're getting fried.* *The red cataposes regenerates and head for the shield.* Bloom: Or not! Stella: These bugs are fire proof?! Bloom: It's like the fire made them stronger! Ah! They're getting through the shield! Flora: Hey, I know what we can do. *She giggles.* Flora: Come on. Follow me! *Flora flies up and the girls follow suit.* Flora: Up here everyone! Stella: This better be good! Flora: In my realm, when we have to get rid of bugs we use their natural enemies. *Flora blows magic dust onto the bugs.* *A creature manifests and starts to eat the bugs.* Flora: Erapnus sparthus Sirisus! Stella: That's one of the grossest and coolest things I've ever seen and it works! Flora: It's bio-control! *The creature stomps on the bugs.* Flora: Using natural means to fight pests is way affective! *The creatures eats the bugs as the Winx watches.* Flora: It's not toxic like bug spray, it's safer than fire and it's all environmentally sound! *The creature disappears.* Bloom: Is that the sound cataposes make when they disappear? Tecna: Look, are they turning into something else? Stella: Yeah, they're turning into mud! Note to self: book a facial mud treatment. *The "muddy" cataposes join together.* *Stella laughs unbeknownst to what is happening.* Musa: Yo, that's not mud, it's slime! And, they're about to give you a facial! Stella! *Stella stops laughing and sees the creature.* *She screams in disgust.* Musa: Run! *The girls run as the creature chases them.* Bloom: That thing is so gross! *Tecna jumps and flies.* Tecna: Air travel! *Bloom and everyone follows suit.* Musa: I heard if one of those things slimes you, you can't get the smell off for a week. Even if you use magical shampoo. *The girls continue to fly with the monster hot on their tail.* Stella: Don't you even! Duh-AHHHH!! *The girls are driven into a halt, they reached a dead end.* Stella: I can't get slimed! This outfit is couture! Tecna: I suggest you cease whining and follow my lead! *The girls group together and face the opponent.* Tecna: Wait 'till its gets close and then strike! *The monster nears them.* Bloom: NOW!! *They all blast the monster.* *The monster howls.* Bloom: It's gonna blow! Put the shield up! *It explodes as the girls are protected behind Tecna's shield.* *The shield is dispersed and the girls look at the results.* Flora: Double gross... Stella: The door is locked! Tecna: Hurgh, argh! *Tecna rams the door open.* Stella: Thanks! Scene: Inside the Room *Tecna looks into the room.* Tecna: Huh? According to my map this is supposed to be the grand ball room. *The girls enter the room.* Stella: If this is suppose to be the grand ball room I'm leaving them my interior designer's number. Wallpaper might... do the trick and it'll really open up the space, you know? Tecna: Clearly, the map is useless! If I can only get online. Musa: Let's retrace our steps. Wait, what is that noise? *Musa hears something and looks towards the direction it is coming from.* *She sees another bug and freaks out.* Musa: A puncture beetle! *Stella stands in front of her.* Stella: Fret not, I got it under control! Sun burst!! *Stella illuminates the whole room in light. Which also sets the whole room on fire.* Flora: Stella, I could've created a beetle eater. Look at all the fire! Stella: I always say "when it comes to bugs, you never have enough fire!" A-ha-ha! Good one Stella! *The flames become larger and stronger.* Stella: Uh-wahh! Then again, maybe not! Musa: Way to go... *Flora coughs.* Flora: Did anyone learn any fire spells? Tecna: This fire's too big! A spell won't work! Stella: What are we gonna do?! *Suddenly, a voice speaks to Bloom.* Daphne: Listen to me Bloom. I can save you! Bloom: What? Daphne: You have to trust me. You have to follow my voice. You know, my voice. Think back in time, Bloom. Way back. Remember? I used to watch over you. Bloom: Huh? Daphne: You have to trust me! This way Bloom, follow me! *Bloom unconsciously follows the voice.* Stella: Bloom, where are you going?! What's going on?! Bloom!! *Bloom walks towards the fire.* Stella: She's walking right into the fire!! Daphne: Follow my voice. Stella: Bloom! What are you doing?! Tecna: We have to stop her!! *Bloom stands in front of the fire.* Daphne: Trust me Bloom. *The fire parts ways, revealing a portal.* Daphne: Keep going. Use the portal! *Bloom touches the portal, it opens, revealing an exit.* Stella: Oh wow! *Stella walks towards Bloom.* Stella: It's a way out! All snaps to you girl! *Stella smacks Bloom, bringing her out of her daze.* Bloom: Huh? Stella: Bloom! Bloom: Uh, what?? What just happened? Musa: Enough talking, it's time to bounce! It's getting hot in here!! Stella: You go first! *Bloom jumps in the portal first. Followed by everyone else.* *They slide down the portal.* *Bloom lands on the ground first.* Tecna: Heads up! *Bloom looks up.* *All the other girls land on her.* Flora: Ooh noo!! *Flora is the last to land on her friends.* Scene: Hidden Tunnel *The girls walk through the cave-like tunnel.* Tecna: So Bloom, what happened to you back there? Bloom: Well. I didn't know where I was going, I heard this voice it told me to follow it. This might sound totally bananas but I knew I could trust the voice! Stella: Bananas got us out! So, it looks like it you were right to listen to it. Tecna: That's called intuitive thinking. Stella: What matter's is that I got my ring back! And you know what means: we majorly rule! Scene: Alfea Hallway *The girls walk down their school's hallway, exhausted.* Flora: I wish we could use magic to fly to our beds. Bloom: I'm so tired, that if we could use magic in here, I'd make the bed fly to me and tuck me in. Musa: I'm so tired, I would just crash right here! *Bloom chuckles.* *The girls gasps as Griselda clears her throat.* Griselda: You're not as tired as you're gonna be tomorrow. I'll see you in Miss Faragonda's office. Scene: Faragonda's Office Faragonda: We warned you, Cloud Tower is off limits! Yet you went there in the middle of the night and you broke in! Unbelievable! Griselda: Unthinkable! Faragonda: Unacceptable! Griselda: You must be punished! *The girls sigh.* Faragonda: We cannot tolerate this kind of behavior at Alfea! But, I hope you have a reasonable explanation. Bloom: The witches stole- Griselda: If I may, I believe that in such an extreme violation any reason they could give us would be completely irrelevant. Faragonda: I agree. Griselda: In fact, I'd suggest punishment 4D. I know we've only used it once before but we need to set an example for our other students, whatever the consequences may be. Stella: But the witches were the ones who started it! Faragonda: That's enough! Punishment 4D will do. *Faragonda spreads her arms and green energy fills the room.* *It surrounds the girls.* Faragonda: Powerus Revokurus, Magicus Suspendus. *The girls powers are revoked.* Scene: Stella's Dorm Room Stella: Well, at least we don't have to go to class for a whole week! Flora: We can't do any homework without our powers... We'll be so behind! Tecna: And what about our network privileges? What am I supposed to do without the realm wide web?! Musa: I was almost finished this off-the-hook spell to hit the perfect high note! Which was gonna so rad for my new demo! Bloom: You guys, this is bigger than any of that stuff. When the witches realize we took the ring, they'll come here to get us and we won't have our powers. Category:4Kids Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts